


What's Within Reach

by Dustbunny3



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From time to time, their daughter's absence eats at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I see this as taking place during the George Pérez run, but I don't think it necessarily has to.

"My queen?"

Hippolyta doesn't respond or react, though Phillipus's words carry in the night's stillness. She's considering calling again when Hippolyta gives a start that would go unnoticed by almost anyone else and turns from the shore.

"Does something trouble you, Phillipus?" Hippolyta asks. "It's rare to see you about so late."

"I'm not troubled exactly," Phillipus says, coming to stand at her queen's side. "Only I had an inkling that there was somewhere I was meant to be."

They embrace, slow and comfortable, seeking comfort in what they have for what is out of reach.

"I miss her too."


End file.
